brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cutegleekylicious/Freakin' Fic For Freakin' Family Part 3
L.O.L Love On Line (I Love You Once, I Love You Twice, and I Love You 3ice) REMINDER: If you had read Part 1 and Part 2, you would understand this Part 3 ;) this may or may not be the last part, don't expect this as super exciting, i'm writing this fic in an impromptu way! I repeat, IMPROMPTU WAY! since part 1, idk how i started this lol but i had a quite fun making it ;D so thank you my dear family ♥ "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!!! IT'S OUR FIRST MORNING IN THE U.S.A!!!" Sophie is shouting out loud in every rooms trying to wake up her friends, she is the first one who woke up, she's knocking on doors and opening it up! Tim was kinda annoyed how his roommate woke up so early, still, Sophie continues waking up everyone and then suddenly, she made her way to Gaby's Room and then... ''Sophie: "RISE AND SHI.....YAHHHHHHH!!!"'' Sophie screams like she saw a ghost, her eyes were wide open, oh she just has this 'jaw-drop expression' she's a little embarrass at the moment, don't know if she's gonna close the door or just stare at Gaby and Anna who are currently covered up with a puffy white blanket covering their body. Gaby and Anna are also shocked at the moment... ''Sophie: "OH MY GOD, i'm so sorry guys, i didn't know you guys did 'that' omy.. i..i'm" '' ''Gaby: "Oh no no no sweetie, it's okay, don't worry about it, but please close the door before anyone else sees us alright?"'' ''Sophie: "Alright, alright, omg again i apologize, i'll be in the kitchen just *sigh*"'' *Sophie closes the door then she breathe deeply then she walk straight to the kitchen like nothing happened* ''Anna: *Anna is in the state of 'facepalm'* "Wow, that was unexpected, i don't feel embarrass yet wishing Sophie hadn't see that!"'' *Anna chuckled* ''Gaby: *Gaby patted Anna* "It's okay babe, next time we should like lock the door tight and do our thing 'kay? and by the way, last night was the best, i love you so much, thank you"'' *Gaby smiled* ''Anna: *Anna giggled* "HAHA yeah we should, and i love you too... SO much more..."'' Anna stare at Gaby for a few seconds then she kissed Gaby's cheek, then they get off from their messy bed, fix themselves up and will join their friends in the living room... Sophie and Melinda are talking in the kitchen, while others are in the living room, Melanie, Ethan, and Tim are drinking their morning coffee while sitting on the fabulous couch and watching t.v while Rea and Britt are talking and sitting on a couch too but a different one. Finally, Gaby and Anna came out from their room and began saying good morning to everyone and meanwhile... ''Melinda: "Soph i heard you scream, what happened?'' ''Sophie: "Oh nothing, i thought i saw a spider in our room soo... um.. breakfast?"'' Melinda: "Oh um sure! let's just make breakfast for our friends okay? *Melinda smiled" Sophie: "Oh that would be splendid! Okay LET'S!!" Meanwhile in the living room... Rea and Britt are whispering... ''Britt: "Oh Rea, they're awake!, omg they will sit with us, act normal OKAY?!"'' ''Rea: "Okay okay just shush calm down! You're making it so obvious, act natural!"'' ''Britt: "HEY i just said that! it's the same 'ol thing!"'' ''Rea: "What the heck BRITT, you're over reacting! just shush shush shut it"'' Then Rea is like pinching Britt's lips with all of her fingers of her left hand... ''Anna: "Um guys, what's going on? Is everything all right? and Rea why are you like pinching Britt's mouth?"'' ''Rea: "Oh umm 'shit' *she mumbled, then removes her fingers from Britt's mouth* Oh err... Britt has this morning breath soo..."'' ''Britt: "OH YEAH I DO" *Britt was being sarcastic and glares at Rea*'' ''Gaby: "HAHAHA okay? that's unreasonble..."'' BREAKFAST IS READYYYY!!!''Melinda calls up her friends to come in the kitchen... 'Ethan:' "FINALLY! i'm starving! my back hurts from that old hippie van ugh"'' ''Melanie: "Awwww that is such a bummer Ethan! 'omg he's so cute' *Melanie was staring at ethan while they headed straight to the kitchen"'' ''Ethan: "Did you said something?"'' ''Melanie: "Ahh no no nothing, let's eat shall we?" *Mel smiles shyly*'' ''Ethan: "Okay that's what i thought" *winks*'' Finally, all friends are in the kitchen, grabbing their breakfast and eating like a family, the kitchen table is pretty majestic, everyone could just admire everything around Gaby's comfortable house. Joyful noise all around in the kitchen. They are having different convos while eating, they talk about hang outs, road trips and tours, Gaby, Melanie and Britt already had planned everything before even their friends made it in their hometown, so they just told about it and everyone just agreed and excited. ______________________________________________________________________________________ It's almost 6 pm, the first thing they will do is watch a good movie in a cinema, so they just all preparing everything, all of them show off how they style themselves, Tim decides he will be with the same room with Ethan when they change clothes and stuff (coz boys tho lol) and of course Melinda and Sophie immediately agreed... ''Sophie: "Oh Mel, thank you for being with me tonight, i don't even know why we share the room with boys HAHA, Oh man..."'' ''Melinda: "Well Soph i don't know about you, i think i like being with the same room with Ethan, i don't know, i just umm find him... cute? BUT shuuushh okay? he doesn't know and i'm kinda trying to confess how i like him but yeah... i don't know"'' ''Sophie: "*gasp* Oh sweetie, this is so cute, i think you should but i don't know too and i understand how hard this is...ANYWAYS, we should head out, i feel everyone is waiting for us! Cinema time."'' ''Melinda: "OH YEAH OMG LET'SS!!!"'' Again, finally! the friends made their way to the cinema, they used Ethan's hippie van, but Ethan is complaining how hurt his back was so Britt volunteered to drive the old thing, and it's surprisingly amazing that all friends were fit in the van and they have still room for more! It only took them 30 minutes to get them to their destination, friends go all woooo while taking off from the van and go straight inside the cinema... ''Tim: "WOW! this is amazing! it's so cold and so many great movies to choose from..."'' ''Melanie: "OMG! i think we should watch, 'Friends With Benefits' how's that?!"'' Friends all agreed and pretty excited about it and especially about the title, so they immediately bought tickets, popcorn, beverages, and candies, and make their way inside. Everyone chose which row to sit and let the show begin... Meanwhile... ''Gaby: "Oh guys this is the best part!"'' Gaby excitedly told everyone well obviously she has seen the movie before and Anna find it cute, they keep cuddling and just holding each other's arms, just like other couples around...and on the other hand... ''Melanie: "Pssst Rea, i have to talk to you about someone"'' Thank God, Melanie is sitting right next to Rea, they're trying to have a quiet convo about someone... ''Rea: "Okay, shoot!"'' ''Melanie: "Okay, um don't freak out about this questions.. do you think... umm.. Ethan is cute?"'' ''Rea: *Rea is a little shocked by the question* "WOah... uhh uhh, well the good thing is... he's Asian too like me, so yeah i DO think he's cute with those cute squinted eyes and stuff and omg don't tell me you like him, OH WAIT, tell me!"'' "SHSHHHH keep it down a little! trying to watch a movie here" Melinda complained. But Rea and Melanie continues... ''Melanie: "Well i DO sorta err.. like him, he's a really great guy that a girl could asked for... i mean seriously, i just can't get enough about him, he makes me swoon and giddy um sometimes..." *Melanie blushed at the moment*'' ''Rea: "Awww Mellie, this is really great but i... i think we should watch this movie, OKAY tell you what, we will talk about this tonight! OKAY?!'' ''Melanie: "UGH fine... *annd mel tries to avoid thinking about Ethan*'' _____________________________________________________________________________________ It has been a great night for all of them, they still want to go somewhere else after the movie but Ethan complains how his back hurting him, he's really hurt, he needed a massage or something so everyone decides to go home early, they were all tired anyway and they had fun hanging out. After another 30 minutes drive to home, all went inside, and decides to sleep early so they put on their own PJs. Ethan immediately sat on the couch, he's groaning and like trying to get someone's attention, Melinda and Melanie has this 'worried face' on them, both seem worried about Ethan's situation, Melanie sat beside Ethan and she talk with him while Melinda went in her room to sleep... ''Ethan: "Aghhh *Ethan groans*, *sigh* this is so hard seriously."'' ''Melanie: "Awww Ethan i don't know what can i do for you to make you feel better, umm.. umm you want a massage from me? i mean, i don't mind anyway, i took this class before about Psychology and 'How To Make Someone Feel Better', it's for my college thingy, and i also learned how to do the therapy thingy, i read this book called 'Massage Someone, At The End... Everything Will Be Done' okay i know it's a weird title but it helped a LOT.. soo. *Melanie talked really fast about it so she was kinda embarrass how she opened up about everything" '' ''Ethan: "OH thanks, that's really great, i think i DO need one, umm please just umm i'll lay against my stomach and do your thing and don't feel awkward okay? Just do your thing hehe *Ethan chuckled*"'' Melanie smiled and she already started everything she learned... BUT meanwhile in Breanie's Room, Rea and Britt were the only ones there since Melanie is giving Ethan a 'massage' and Britt and Rea have no idea about it and someone is complaining about 'something what's going on next room'... ''Rea: "UGH! i can't sleep Britt!, i can't take this anymore, they are TOO loud Britt! omg, okay i respect them, so i won't interrupt Gaby and Anna like knocking on their door to tell them to 'SHUT IT' that would be mean soo.. WOO *Rea breathes*'' ''Britt: "HAHAHA oh Rea i know, i know, i can't sleep neither, AND i won't do what we did last night like we were listening how they do their 'stuff' soo i'm so done too haha" '' ''Rea: "HAHA that was funny, and still, they didn't know hehe, ANYWAYS i think i could sleep on the couch in the living room, so i guess you're gonna be alone here! HA! wait are you gonna be alright?"'' ''Britt: "Well duh of course, don't worry about me, i'll be fine okay Good Night!"'' ''Rea: "Okay okay, Good Night"'' Then Rea goes outside but first she headed to the bathroom first and she bumped in to Sophie and they laughed... ''Rea: "Oh Soph haha i'm sorry, i didn't saw you i'm so sleepy and i need to pee haha so excuse me..."'' ''Sophie: "Oh it's alright sweetie, i'm going in the bathroom too to brush my teeth, just go first, i'll be here outside"'' ''Rea: "Gee Thanks Soph!!!"'' Afterwards, Rea goes straight ahead to the living room and she dropped her pillows and blanket coz OMG she saw Melanie giving Ethan a massage BUT wait she thinks it's not a massage anymore! SO suddenly Rea tries to sneak in and see the situation so she hides in the curtains and seeing that their making out, Sophie heard Rea gasping around in the curtains so she goes in with Rea... ''Sophie: "OMG sweetie!!! what are you doing here?! *Sophie whispered*'' ''Rea: "ME??!! Well what in the world are you doing here too?? okay be quiet i'm trying to not freak out what i'm seeing on 'that' couch, look at your right side Soph, you're gonna witness something that's gonna blow your mind!" *Rea gestured where she's pointing at*'' ''Sophie: "O MY GOODNESS! WHAT WHAT??? SWEETIE *whispering* omg Rea this is a huge PROBLEM!"'' ''Rea: I KNOW RIGHT?! someone is doing their business on the couch where i'm supposed to sleep on ughh!!!"'' ''Sophie: "Sweetie! NO! *Sophie facepalmed* i wasn't talking about that! I was talking about my dear Melinda, this will be a huge problem when she found out about 'this' omg OMG she will be so broken hearted, oh noo..."'' Rea: "OOOHhhhhh... bummer, and OMG Melinda likes him too?! oh god... asians are so attractive ha! *Rea mumbled and giggled* ''Sophie: "WHAT?! Rea...*sigh* this is serious..."'' ''Rea: "Oh gee Sophie i'm sorry, i'm so sleepy, i'm just so grumpy right now i need to sleep somewhere *sigh*"'' ''Sophie: "*sigh* it's okay, i'm a little sleepy too, we need to get out in here, this is really unbelievable"'' Sophie and Rea tries to sneak out from the curtains, Sophie lets Rea sleep in with her and Melinda, it was a really buggy night, everyone is curious and confuse, they had nothing to say about what happened... OKAY that's all for now, okay i think there's a part 4 since this has a cliffhanger lol Category:Blog posts